The field of locking devices including chains, cables, padlocks, and the like is quite extensive. In the recent past, the desire and the commercial feasibility of providing self-contained locking means has become commercially important. The most obvious application of such self-contained locking devices is in connection with bicycles in view of the excessive number of bicycles which are the subject matter of theft and the like. The most common form of a locking device for locking a bicycle is to simply provide a chain or a cable with a padlock, the chain or cable being wound about the wheels and the frame and interconnected with the padlock so that unauthorized removal is rendered difficult. It is apparent, however, that it is cumbersome, at best, to expect the operator of the bicycle to carry a chain, padlock and key in order to effect the interlocking of the bicycle to prevent theft or unauthorized removal. In addition, where other articles are intended to be locked, for example, a rack containing a row of tires as is commonly seen in service stations or other facilities, the cables or chains must be made quite long and it is therefore impossible to utilize the same type of chain for bicycle use and other use as well.
Various solutions have been proposed for at least simplifying the problems associated with providing bicycle chains or cables, and the art does show a variety of such devices. For example, German Pat. No. 876,220 shows the provision of a cable which is strung through the hollow tubing portion of the bicyle frame. The leading end of the cable is provided with a lock head which accommodates the insertion of a cooperating lock device such that the cable may be pulled or extracted from the bicycle frame until a stop position is reached and the cable then wound about a stationary object in order to lock the bicycle thereto. The same type of device is also shown in German Pat. No. 744,336 which again employs the hollow tubing of the bicycle frame to accommodate the positioning of a cable securely mounted therein. The cable is extracted from the tube, wound about the bicycle tire, and then lockingly engaged to another portion of the bicycle.
Another version of the same type of device is shown in German Pat. No. 625,711 where, once again, the bicycle frame is employed as the hollow tube and a cable is positioned within the tube which may be extracted in order to lockingly engage to another portion of the bicycle and thereby interlock the vehicle.
Another version of the same type of device is shown in German Pat. No. 539,919 wherein the bicycle frame is again utilized as the housing for a chain or cable which may be extracted in order to interconnect or lock the bicycle to a stationary object.
It will be apparent from a review of the prior art devices available commercially, as well as those disclosed in prior art patents that if the frame or tubing of a given article is used as the housing for the cable or chain, the locking assembly is generally a single purpose useage and cannot be employed for use in connection with interlocking other types of articles. It is apparent from a review of the above-mentioned references that where a bicycle frame is used as the housing for a cable or chain, the locking assembly must be specially constructed and form a part of the bicycle frame. No other useage can be obtained and in fact, the locking assembly cannot be sold as a separate item. For example, clearly the type of device described and shown in the above-mentioned patents could in no way be adapted for use in connection with a tire rack since, in most cases, tire racks are formed of tubular steel which are not hollow. The last mentioned point introduces another difficulty inherent in such devices in that where a storage shelf or rack is formed of tubular steel which is not hollow, it is not possible to employ a cable or chain strung within the interior thereof in order to form a self-contained locking assembly.